


Exhaustion

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentleness, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Rare Pairings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Blackwall gets hurt, and Mahanon feels bad, because they're out of healing potions and he isn't very good at healing spells.





	Exhaustion

"Take off your coat," Mahanon told Blackwall as he knelt right next to the warrior, biting his lower lip gently. 

He watched as the man shrugged off his heavy coat, revealing dark, bloody stains on the back of his undershirt, and Mahanon winced at the sight. The wounds looked painful, but Blackwall didn't even flinch when Mahanon helped him to take off the shirt.

"It looks bad," the mage said quietly and Blackwall shrugged at the comment. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't lost the last healing potion..."

"It's fine," the warrior interrupted him right away. "I've had worse."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, you know," Mahanon replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Blackwall's shoulder. 

He knew only one healing spell, and it probably wouldn’t make the bruises disappear, but it should at least stop the bleeding. He touched the other man's back, letting the healing spell do its job, when Blackwall turned his head to look at him.

“You should save your energy. We won’t reach the camp for another two hours."

“We’ll get there sooner after I heal your wounds,” the mage stated, even though he knew Blackwall was right. He was tired, and he felt like he could fall asleep right then and there, but making sure Blackwall wasn’t hurting was his priority. Seeing the cuts disappear as soon as the blue light of the spell reached them made Mahanon sigh, relieved.

Soon they were sitting by the small fire, Blackwall’s arm wrapped around Mahanon’s shoulders, as the mage closed his eyes. They’d have to move soon, he knew that, but he really needed to sit down. Performing healing magic, even if it was one simple spell, always exhausted him.

“Just a few more minutes,” he murmured, and Blackwall nodded, kissing the top of Mahanon’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age, author's choice, magical healing"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/796899.html?thread=102417379#t102417379)).


End file.
